


Envy

by perhelion



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, but i've been on a kick with these two, this is actually really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhelion/pseuds/perhelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo wasn't generally the jealous type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Mondo had never really felt such envy before. Not even towards his brother. This kid was stronger than he'd ever be, and Mondo envied that with everything he had. Chihiro seemed, to him, to be this tiny, fragile ball of strength. Not the physical kind. Chihiro had the mental strength to stand up to his fears and the pure courage to man up to Mondo and tell him the truth, and then ask for help.

Mondo loathed it and adored it at the same time. Every fiber of his being seemed torn. Part of him wanted to shout and yell and hurt this poor, misunderstood boy, and the other part wanted to hold him as if he was a breakable little toy. And it frustrated him to no end.

He hadn't been aware when he'd picked up the dumbbell. Hadn't thought about it when he raised the heavy object, eyes fixed on the back of the kid's head. And he hadn't quite been him when he swung the weight down and hit Chihiro with it.

He had been aware when he saw the body crumble to the floor. The dumbbell fell out of his hand and he felt something unfamiliar rise up from his chest. He had sobbed. He fell to his knees and cried. It killed him inside, knowing that he had killed another innocent human being. And such a good person, too. His emotions had gotten the better of him again, and as he sat there, crying over the tiny, cold body beside him, he knew he had to keep his promise. It was all he could do to honour the poor kid. He seemed to work automatically, moving the posters and carpet to the other room, and when he finally got to moving the body, he paused.

"..I know you won't hear me, kid, unless your soul's still in there an' listening. But I'm sorry. It won't change nothin', and it sure as hell ain't enough, but you deserve that much, 'cause I'm afraid that's all I can give ya."

Look at him, talking to a dead body. He must be going crazy. With a sigh of resignation, he picked up Chihiro's light, frail body, and carried it to the next room. He stood there for several minutes, his lips in a thin line. He knew he'd be found out. He deserved it. This kid shouldn't have had to die, and it was all his fault.

Besides, perhaps he should welcome death. He missed his brother, and he owed an apology to Daiya.

And he'd do his best to make it up to Chihiro.


End file.
